


Cuddles

by Naughty_Owl (Perching_Owl)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Kink Meme, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perching_Owl/pseuds/Naughty_Owl
Summary: Prompto begins to place kisses against Cor's jaw, following the stubble and nibs at his ear lobe. It earns him a soft groan, a tightening of hands and he almost expects to be flipped on his back and ravished. Cor simply projects that aura of authority. He is intimidating.But Cor doesn't flip him around, instead he holds tighter onto Prompto and places a feather-light kiss onto Prompto's forehead.Sometimes, expectations and reality differ.





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a cleaned up version of the fill for the ffxv-kink meme:  
> https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=10900282#cmt10900282
> 
> You can also find the prompt itself in the end notes. 
> 
> I was surprised at how much I enjoyed writing this - especially since Cor and Prompto wasn't an OTP of mine.

Admittedly, Prompto hasn't got a clue how he ended up here. Here being in Cor Leonis' flat, kissing and making out with the marshal. Sure, it has been some time coming, starting from lunches spend together to drinking in the evening at bars before he kissed the man one evening and then it had been dates, careful and low-key, but perfect in Prompto's opinion. So yes, he knows how he ended up here. But then again, he cannot believe how lucky he is. 

He lets his hands roam over Cor's chest and arms, which could probably break him in half, but right now they are holding onto him and all he feels is secure. It's a bit much if he is honest. He has expected Cor to be intense, to be onto him the moment the door closed, which well, was true, but Cor is kissing him, hands all over his chest and arms, just not below his belt and his touches are sure, never wavering, but never pressuring either. It's different to what he expected, but it is good. 

His heart is still beating madly in his chest as they finally make it to the bedroom, clothes being shrugged off along the way and he feels a heady wave run through him as Cor lets himself drop onto the bed and pulls Prompto on top of him. 

The marshal's eyes are fierce, burning with need, however his kisses remain soft and gentle, his hands roaming over Prompto's back and through his hair. Prompto responds in kind, not hurrying either, and taking his time in feeling the skin below his fingers, the scars, the scrapes and the surprisingly fine hair on the marshal's arms. 

He begins to place kisses against Cor's jaw, following the stubble and nibs at his ear lobe. It earns him a soft groan, a tightening of hands and Prompto almost expects to be flipped on his back and ravished. Cor simply projects that aura of authority and it had made Prompto think twice - well, more like thrice or ten times - before asking Cor out. He is intimidating. 

But Cor doesn't flip him around, instead he holds tighter onto Prompto and places a feather-light kiss onto Prompto's forehead. Prompto feels a wave of emotions wash over him. A big part is desire, the want -no, need to be close, to find release. Another part is joy at finding something new out about his lover. But another, not insubstantial part is affection for the marshal at the caring gesture. It calms his nerves, the usual unease of every first time with a new partner. 

His anxiety gets stronger as he runs his hands over Cor's chest while kissing his way downwards, following the treasure trail to the rim of the marshal's boxers. Of course he has been with men before, but most of them haven't been this intimidating in everyday life. And his sexual encounters usually have been more- well, he knows he doesn't look like the guy who wants to top all the time, but he actually likes it. And even if he is in the mood to bottom he actually likes to be prepared by his partner and not have to do so beforehand. 

Prompto pushes the boxers down and is surprised by how aroused Cor is, a wet patch on the fabric already. A rush of desire washes over him and he grins, taking a look at Cor's cock. He bends down, giving it a lick and the reaction from Cor is a muffled groan. One of the marshal's hands flies to his hair, but he isn't pushing, simply keeping it there and brushing through the blond mop. 

Prompto grins. This he can do without his nerves getting the better of him and so he takes Cor into his mouth, sucking and licking, and he watches the man struggle to hold onto his composure. And it's a sight to see. Cor doesn't push him, simply accepts what Prompto is offering, the hand is in his hair not leaving, but a constant gentle reminder. His other hand is fisted into the bedsheets however, holding on, knuckles white and his face is pink while his breathing is heavy. He is breath-taking, which makes Prompto take even more of him. 

He feels the hand tug at his hair, away from the cock he had been worshipping and Prompto frowns, looking up to the marshal. 'There is lube and condoms,' Cor tells him, voice a rumble and strong with need. He reaches for the night stand and with a trembling hand gives both to Prompto. 

The blonde is just about to point out he usually dislike preparing himself, likes his partner to do it for him, but then he sees Cor spreading his legs and -oh. Yes, he can get behind that. He feels himself flush at feeling of how much he wants that. Another part feels light-headed on the trust and power Cor is placing in him. It's a heady feeling, which makes him smile at him. 

He warms the lube in his hands, before carefully beginning to prepare the marshal. He fingers him open with patience he doesn't have, figuring it has been a while for the other, especially as he hears a soft curse at the second finger. But it's a sight to see. Where earlier Cor had been pink, now he is flushed and mewling, soft noises escaping him. He writhes, hands touching Prompto, but never pushing him. His voice is raw when he finally begs Prompto to hurry up, after he brushed over his sweet spot. 

It makes Prompto sit up and enjoy Cor beneath him, all spread out over the sheets, hands gripping tight onto them, face red and breathing hard. It's hot and for a moment Prompto cannot do anything but watch the man below him with affection and wonder. Then Cor grinds out, 'Get on with it.' 

Prompto chuckles, opens the condom wrapper and puts it on before pushing into Cor. The marshal is still tight and warm and moans, though he bites down on his lip. Prompto leans forward to kiss those lips and Cor responds, hands coming up to frame Prompto's face and pull him closer. 

He pushes in completely and then begins to draw out again, Cor moving with him, mouth open and panting, mingling their breaths. It's hot and amazing, having the man this open with him and Prompto cannot help himself, but speed up, loose himself in the moment, the heat and the passion building between them. 

At some point he comes close, closer and then he wraps his hand around Cor's cock. Moments later, he feels Cor grow tight around him, release splattering over his hand and he follows his lover. 

Coming down he just catches himself from collapsing onto Cor's chest. On the night stand he spots tissues and grabs a few to clean themselves up. The marshal doesn't move much, simply lets Prompto do as he pleases. After he has finished, Prompto leans on his side, watching the other one. Cor looks at peace, if slightly wrecked with his lips bruised from kissing and his hair damp from sweat. It's a good look even so. 

Nevertheless he falters as he watches the man. Should he stay? Go? Or-

As if Cor has read his thoughts the man moves, throws one arm over Prompto and pulls him close, head buried against Prompto's chest. It makes him smile even more and he puts his arms around Cor, cradling his head. 

Cor makes a pleased sound, more like a rumble and Prompto is reminded of a coeurl, dangerous and fast, but deep down a gigantic kitten. He runs a hand through Cor's hair, hears the sound again and kisses the crown of his head. The arms around him tighten and their legs tangle with each other. At some point they fall asleep.

~*~ 

Prompto wakes up. The sun is bright, making him press his eyes tighter together and groan. He is too hot as well, but that isn't so bad. He can get rid of the blankets, but the light is worse. For that he needs to get up. Except- the blanket doesn't budge. Not an inch. 

Prompto pries his eyes open against the onslaught of sunlight, squinting against it. It isn't his ceiling he is looking at, definitely not. His is a boring white ceiling. This is light wood. He closes his eyes, then opens them again. Nah, still not his. Looking down he sees an arm slung over his chest, strong and warm. He follows the arm to a shoulder, nicked with a scar, over to the base of a strong neck with a flecks of - wait, are those freckles? 

Prompto cannot help, but stretch one hand out to trace them, touch as light as a feather. His fingertips brush through short hair. Cor moves, not waking up yet, but shifting, teetering on the edge of consciousness. His breath hits Prompto's neck and he giggles. 

That drags Cor from sleep and he grumbles something Prompto doesn't get because that tickles as well. 

'Sorry, what did you say?' Prompto asks as he has calmed down. 

'Would you stop moving,' Cor mutters, eyes already falling close again. 

'We will need to get up at some point.' 

'It's Sunday.' 

'Still - coffee, food, shower? Might be nice,' Prompto points out, but he doesn't make a move to get up either. 

'Not now,' Cor states. He closes his eyes again, but his breathing doesn't even out. 

'I didn't think you like to cuddle,' Prompto says. It passes his lips without much thought and though Cor doesn't open his eyes, his body grows tense. Hastily Prompto adds, 'It's good though. Just unexpected.' He kisses Cor's temple. 'I like it.' 

Cor melts into him, a breath brushing over his neck, tension leaving his body and Prompto suddenly realises how this could have turned out. He thinks back to his nerves from yesterday, to assuming Cor would be intimidating and domineering only finding him to be anything but. Maybe it wouldn't have been the first time someone reacted to that unkindly. He thinks of his own experiences and pulls Cor tighter and tugs the marshal's head under his chin. 

'I didn't have a good a good cuddle and staying in bed for a while,' Prompto mutters, a finger running over the shell of Cor's ear. 

Cor grumbles, but Prompto can see the corner of his mouth tugging upwards. A coeurl, he thinks before closing his eyes. He is not sure if he will be able to fall asleep, but more than willing to treasure this moment nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading - feel free to leave comments and constructive critism, they sustain authors. 
> 
> Prompt: Cor/Prompto, Cor enjoys being a bottom + he cuddles  
> Prompto has a major crush on Cor but is kinda nervous to try anything because... damn, the man is intense. Surely he'll be the type who has no interest for sweet talk or hugs and is dominating in bed? He's so much bigger and stronger too.
> 
> Well... they somehow end up making out and Cor turns out to be anything but. He's in control of pretty much everything in his life so for a change he likes to let go, he likes to use his hands to nurture instead of hurt. Prompto definitely did not except to be the one "in control" or that Cor the freaking Immortal is also Cor the Cuddler.
> 
> Do NOT want: toilet stuff, dirty talk


End file.
